conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ba Sing Se
Ba Sing Se (officially: the Capital Territory of Ba Sing Se) is a large, modern, city and is the capital of the Narnian Emprie. It is home to all Narnian government buildings and ministries. All embassies are located in Ba Sing Se, but there are consulates around the Narnian Empire. Ba Sing Se has turned from a small town to one of the largest and most populous cities in the world. Etymology The name Ba Sing Se was named because during the Soviet invasion, the Red Army couldn't take over the capital Luran. So, King Elmer Murray decided to rename it Ba Sing Se. Ba Sing Se means "Impenetrable City". History After the city was renamed Ba Sing Se, it entered an era of growth. During the 1960s and 70s, Ba Sing Se and the rest of the Narnian Empire had a big baby boom. Millions were born due to better services and sanitation. The Imperial Palace was built in the beginning of that era. The economy grew. After King Elmer died, the new king, his son Joseph Murray, began the construction of the Ba Sing Se Metro. It became one of the largest metros in the world. On 1981, the Ba Sing Se Stock Exchange was established. It became the largest stock exchange in the world. After that, many skyscrapers were built and many companies built offices in Ba Sing Se. The Ministry of Transportation ordered construction of the Ba Sing Se Metro. After that, a light-rail system was built connecting many cities in the Narnian Empire. The ligh-rail stopped in Ba Sing Se at the newly-built Central Station, which became a large trasportation hub, connecting the Ba Sing Se Metro commuters to trains and the Narnian Light-Rail System. The city became prosperous. Cityscape Ba Sing Se is located on the coast of Ba Sing Se Bay. It is protected by the Ba Sing Se Defence Force. They operate a base near the enterance of the bay. Ba Sing Se is protected from naval attack by the Great Gates of Aslan. Transportation There are four modes of transportation in Ba Sing Se: air, car, light-rail, and metro. All flights are served by Ba Sing Se International Airport and Capital-Memorial International Airport. Ba Sing Se International Airport is the newer airport while Capital-Memorial is the older one. Ba Sing Se International has five terminals while the other airport has only three. A sixth terminal is being proposed for Ba Sing Se International. Ba Sing Se is connected to the rest of the Narnian Empire by Imperial Route 7 and 9. Imperial Routes are equivalent to the Interstate system in the United States. Most streets in Ba Sing Se are laid out to accommadate most traffic. There are many public parking garages located throught the city as well as private ones. Parking meters accept credit cards and have a limit of 15 hours. Parking laws are enforced by state-owned towing eliminating the problem of "predatory towing". Ba Sing Se is also connected with other cities in the Narnian Empire by the Narnian Light-Rail System. They can go up to 323mph. The light-rail stops in Ba Sing Se at Central Station. Ba Sing Se also has a metro. The metro is administred by the Ba Sing Se Metro Authority. Most people prefer to ride the metro instead of the bus. The metro costs a little more then the bus though. The Ba Sing Se metro has the best cars and tracks. It has a clean safety record with no accidents.